The Swan Princess
by TheMostAwesomenessSpiderMonkey
Summary: the cartoon movie 'The Swan Princess' just different characters and i kinda switched it up a bit. so can u please give the story a chance.


The Swan Princess

Once upon a time there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighy kingdom. Yet he was sad for he was growing old, and had no child to inherit the throne. Then happily a daughter was born, a princess. She was given the name Mikan. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Amog them was the widow Reruberta and young son Prince Natsume. It was then that William and Reruberta had happened to pond the idea. Natsume and Mikan would be brought together each summer in hope that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan that of the evil enchanter Rotbot. Mikan's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take over williams kingdom, by means of the forbinden arts. On the eve of his assult, William attacked! Rotbots power was plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished.

"Im not finished with you yet, William!" cried Sir Rotbot "Someday I'll get my power back, and when I do everything you own, everything you love, will be mine!"

Many feared king William to kind. But in time the threat was forgotton. And all hopes turned that not to distanced the summer when natsume and mikan would meet.

"*giggle* *giggle* oh here they come!" said a tiny man on top of the castle building .

"Dear lovely as ever Queen Ruberta" said the king

"Ohh. Haha a nest!" said the Queen as she saw the birds nest on her head.

"And oh who might this stapping young man be….Young Prince Natsume." The king said as winking at the young prince which looked mad and grumpy.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, fair William and to you young princess." The queen bowed. "Go on honey." She said as pushing her son towards the young princess. "Well dear go on!"

"Mother!" she said the young prince.

"NATSUME!" she screetched under her breath. He walked over to the princess.

"Hello Princess Mikan" he said meanily. "I'm very pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you Prince Natsume" she bowed. He tired to walk away but his mother stopped before he can. Prince Natsume grabbed Princess Mikan and looked at it disgustingly, he puckered his lips and kissed it really fast; "Yuck!!" he wiped his lips with his sleeves.

**Prince Natsume:**_I cant believe I'm stuck with her all summer__!_

**Princess Mikan:: **_i bet he doesn't even hunt or wrestle!_

**Princess Mikan: **he the most concicded

**Prince Natsume: **what a total bummer

**Both: **if I get lucky I'll gets chicken pox!

**Prince Natsume: **so hppy you can come

**Princess Mikan: **so happy to be here

**Both: **how I like to run

**Princess Mikan: **this is not my idea

**Prince Natsume: **this is not my idea

**Both:** of fun

**Queen Ruberta:** the children seem to get along quite well

**King William: **well join our lands if this argganment clicks

**Queen Rubeta: **My dear King William, that's my point precisely

**King William:** It's such good parenting 

**Queen Ruberta:** And politics……So happy we agree

**King William: **I think we've got a deal

**Queen Ruberta: **Natsume's quite a catch

**King William: **This is my idea

**Queen Ruberta: **This is my idea 

**Both: **Of a match

**King William:** Good heavens, child, don't dawdle

We can keep 

**Princess Mikan: **I haven't packed or washed my hair

And father I get seasick

**Queen Ruberta:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Natsume's friend:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Natsume and his friend:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**All the kids:**

**Everybody:**

**Princes Natsume:**

**Natsume's Friend:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Both: **

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume and Friend:**

**Everybody:**

**King William:**

**Queen Ruberta:**

**Mikan and Natsume:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Both:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**King and Queen:**

**Everybody:**

**Princess Mikan:**

**Prince Natsume:**

**Both: **


End file.
